


Easy to Breathe

by DeepSpaceTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, M/M, Neurotoxin, Paralysis, Poison, Poisoning, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi, neurotoxins are fascinating to me, suffocation, the research for this one was fun imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceTrash/pseuds/DeepSpaceTrash
Summary: While alliance with the planet's inhabitants did not go as planned, at least everyone got out uninjured... Right?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Clone Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Easy to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr, and I wrote this! Imo, there are not enough fics of Cody being the one hurt, so hopefully this is a remedy for that lol. Also, stole this title from a Jack Stauber song. All comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Well, if Obi-Wan could say one thing about the mission, it was that the negotiations were short. Things had gone wrong very quickly, as by the time he and his troops arrived on the jungle planet, those native to it had all but decided to ally themselves with the Separatists. So, only minutes after they had finally arrived, having spent a good hour trekking through thick foliage and mud, Obi-Wan and Ghost Company were making their way back to the transport, this time under fire from the blasters of the Separatist droids and the weapons of the locals.

All things considered, they were making great time. Though, running through the jungle instead of marching helped speed things along. Obi-Wan caught sight of the transports waiting for them right in the clearing they had left them and their pilots in.

“Commander Cody!” Obi-Wan called out to his second as he deflected another blaster bolt with his lightsaber. “Get everyone on the transports, I’ll hold them off!”

“You heard the man, move it!” He could hear his commander shout, and caught the familiar orange-yellow pattern, bright like a star against the greens and browns of their surroundings. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep an eye on his men for long however, having to focus on keeping them safe as they loaded up onto the transports. The general quickly fell into the now familiar movements of battle, the Force helping him move, practically dance, blocking and dodging as if it was nothing.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long he had been at it, but eventually, he felt a familiar presence pressed against his back.

“You know, commander, you really should be back with everyone else. You could get hurt out here.”

“Sorry sir, but someone has to cover you,” Cody replied, firing away at the enemy. “And we need to get moving before they try to shoot up the transports.”

“Hmm, as always commander, you’re right, it’s best we get going. My lead or yours?”

“You’re the higher ranking, sir, I think it should be you.”

“Oh, are you sure? You never get a chance to take the lead, I think you should be able to do so every once in a while.”

Before Cody had a chance to quip, a shot came dangerously close to hitting the clone, only just missing him by a few inches.

“I don’t think we have any more time to talk about this.”

“Agreed.” With that decided, only a moment was needed. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force, and with the help of his hands, pushed. As their enemies stumbled and fell over from the shockwave, there was enough of a lull in firing for the general and commander to make their getaway, the latter taking the other’s hand. The battlefield was no place for open affection, but Cody’s hand around his was comforting.

By the time the Separatists started shooting in a steady array, their transport was already taking off, the doors sliding closed as the rose into the sky.

Their relative safety assured, Obi-Wan finally allowed himself to breathe, returning his lightsaber to his belt as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Is everyone alright?” He asked after allowing himself to have a moment. He was met with various replies from around the cramped transport. No one on this ship seemed to be injured at least, which Obi-Wan was thankful for. Even though the mission took a turn for the worst, things could have ended a lot messier.

“Well then, that didn’t go quite to plan, did it commander?” Obi-Wan turned his attention to Cody, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. But, to his surprise, Cody was no longer standing next to him. For a moment fear shot through Obi-Wan’s heart, but he felt almost immediate relief when he realized his second was simply sitting down in one of the seats instead. And yet, something felt wrong. Besides not responding, Cody’s presence in the Force was full of  _ confusion, frustration, panic _ .

“Commander?” He asked again, moving to check Cody’s pulse. As he suspected, Cody’s heart was beating at a perfectly normal level. Still, he remained unmoving and unresponsive. In fact, so unmoving, that his chest didn’t even rise up and down.

“Is there a medic on here? We need a medic!” Obi-Wan cried out, already removing Cody’s helmet. His commander certainly wasn’t dead, he could still feel him in the Force and his heart was pumping, but he was eerily still, his eyes far too dull for something not to be wrong.

Pushing through the crowd arrived Apollo, one of the 212th medics, and emergency medical kit already in one hand.

“Do you know what’s wrong?”

“No, I- He’s alive, but he’s just not breathing.”

The medic quickly checked Cody’s airway and pulse. “Okay, I’m going to need everyone to back up! General, if you could lie him down on the floor please.”

The transport wasn’t a particularly large space, but the other clones were able to move back far enough for there to be just enough room for Obi-Wan to move Cody from the seat onto his back on the ground. Meanwhile, Apollo pulled a bag valve mask for his kit, placing the mask portion over Cody’s mouth.

“General, please hold onto this for me. And make sure it’s on there tight.”

Obi-Wan did as he was asked, trying to keep himself from panicking. Apollo’s calmness as he began to squeeze the bag should have been comforting, but the medic always had a relaxed demeanor, sometimes even cheerful despite dire circumstances, so it could be hard to tell how serious a situation was from mere social cues.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Hard to say at the moment. If he doesn’t start breathing by the time we get back, we’ll probably have to put him on a ventilator until we can figure out what’s wrong and fix it. So right now, it’s just a waiting game.”

Obi-Wan had never quite understood his padawan’s lack of patience until that very moment. It felt horrible to just sit around and do practically wrong while his love was suffering, barely able to help him at all. Still, the general knew panicking would do no good, and if anything, would only make everything far worse.

“Alright. I suppose we’ll wait, then.”

* * *

Several hours of being anxiously sitting next to a bed in the medbay, Cody began to breathe on his own again. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, he was not allowed to be there while the medics did their work, so he was left impatiently standing next to the medbay door. It couldn’t have been more than half an hour before he was allowed back in, but time seemed to move at a crawl for those minutes nonetheless. He’s so anxious to see Cody again that he can barely pay attention to Apollo’s report.

“Well, to keep it as brief as possible, it was a neurotoxin from a plant native to the planet we were just on, and while it’s mostly used for hunting, there are cases of it being found on arrows and darts. Once it enters the bloodstream, it paralyzes the muscles and eventually leads to death by asphyxiation, since the lungs stop working. Thankfully, it’s washed out of the bloodstream after a few hours as long as the person is being given oxygen, and since we were able to get some to Commander Cody rather quickly, he suffered no brain damage.”

“So, he’s alright?”

“It seems so! We’re going to keep him here for another day just to make sure everything’s alright, but it appears that he’s made a full recovery. You can go see him, if you’d like.”

Thanking the medic, Obi-Wan quickly reentered the medbay and to Cody’s bedside, where the commander was now sitting up and indeed, he seemed perfectly fine.

“Cyare,” Cody said, smiling softly. “It’s good to be able to talk to you again.”

“Force, please don’t scare me like that.”

“Now you know how I feel every time you blindly run into combat.”

Obi-Wan gently slapped Cody on the arm, causing the clone to chuckle. Obi-Wan quickly conceded with a sigh, however. 

“I suppose you’re a bit right, dear.”

“What if we both promised not to give the other a heart attack by almost dying ever again?”

This time, Obi-Wan was the one to laugh. “Sadly, I don’t think that’s a promise you nor me can make at the moment. Perhaps once the war is over, though.”

“If we make it to then.”

“No dear, not if,  _ when _ .”


End file.
